Savior's Son
by The Spirit That Comes At Night
Summary: With the caves of TunnelClan safe, Blackpaw, lives a life in the shadow of his father. A cat comes to Blackpaw and promises him revenge on all those who mistreats him, but makes him nothing more than a puppet. Can Blackpaw fight off his controller, or will he destroy his Clan and all the cats he once loved?
1. Prologue

**A/N: This whole book is inspired by the song Savior's Son by Brighten. I decided to create a warriors book that's unlike any other. Are you ready? I am! I hope you all enjoy the prologue! **

_Prologue_

"They always say a hero lurks within every Clan. TunnelClan got lucky when Nightstar saved us from Darkfire," a brown tom meowed with his large blind eyes unblinking.

"Keep going! Keep going!" A dark grey she-cat squealed with excitement bristling beneath her pelt.

A black tom with a white dash rolled his eyes as he cuffed his own ears and stuffed them with rabbit fur. "Blackpaw," a cat nudged him softly. "Blackpaw, be more respectful of your elders!"

The black tom looked up to see an infuriated amber gaze of his mother, Raccoontail. "Every apprentice must hear the story, and you of all should be listening the most intently," his mother scolded him like a kit.

He leaned back on his haunches and brushed his black fur against his sisters. "Watch it Pestpaw," she sneered as she shoved him forward.

Blackpaw landed forwared and came nose to nose with the blind tom. "The reckless brown tom lured foxes into our tunnels and trapped is within, but Nightstar took a leap of faith and bravery and risked his own life. Darkfire was banished from TunnelClan. Nighteagle, then, was on a border patrol and saw Darkfire's body being consumed by the very foxes he thought he befriended. Nightstar is the bravest cat I've ever known. And now this is time as hero has passed, and another will rise," the elder finished as his blind eyes closed to tiny slits.

"Wow, wouldn't be amazing if another cat saved us all?" The dark grey she-cat looked toward Blackpaw with something gleaming in her blue eyes.

Blackpaw felt heat rise in his belly as his cold amber eyes made contact with her soft blue orbs. Blackpaw was about to say something, but his sister shoved her muzzle between them, "You seriously think it's Pestpaw? Ha! He couldn't save a mouse from a kittypet's vicious claws, Rainpaw!"

Rainpaw looked at his sister with hurt gleaming in her blue eyes. "Crowpaw, you shouldn't be so mean," she whispered to his black furred sister.

Crowpaw rolled her amber eyes and hissed, "He doesn't have a heart, he can't feel anything."

Suddenly, Crowpaw shoved her claws into Blackpaw's long black tail. With a yowl and a jolt forward, Blackpaw ran into the blind elder. "Blackpaw! I have gotten onto you so much already, you should behave yourself and respect Cougarclaw! Go to the apprentices den right now and think about what you did!" His mother raged with her grey and black stripped fur on end.

Blackpaw looked at Crowpaw with a cold-burning amber gaze. "I'm sorry, Blackpaw. Maybe I can come see you later?" Rainpaw suggested with a flicker of hope in her eyes.

"Whatever, you'll probably make fun of me too," he hissed through clenched teeth as he ducked out of the dense tunnel.

His shoulders were broad and caused him difficulty to push his way out of the elder's tunnel. He surveyed the bright, sun-lit camp through narrowed amber eyes. Raccoontail bursted from the tunnel and pushed past him to find his father, Nightstar. He sat down and hunched his shoulders, waiting for his father's enraged voice to echo through the camp's tunnel.

Instead, his father's deep voice called, "Blackpaw, come to my den."

Blackpaw cursed under his breath as he stood and padded into the blistering sunlight. The hard, dry earth was hot under his paws as he padded forward. The camp was surrounded by tall cliffs. There were ledges that went all the way to the peak of this cliffs, where small tunnels were dug out from several generations ago. The sun was just making its way down the side of the cliff, which meant night would be arriving soon.

Blackpaw leaped onto the first cliff, where Nightstar made his announcements. He padded to the base of the cliff and padded into the short tunnel. Once he entered, he saw Nightstar in his nest in the back of the den. "What do you want, Nightstar?" He grumbled as he sat in front of his father with his tail laying gently across his paws.

"I am your leader, you do not talk to me that way," Nightstar hissed through clenched teeth.

Blackpaw rolled his amber eyes. "You're also my father," he meowed bitterly.

Nightstar narrowed his eyes and stood with his teeth baring in a snarl. His amber eyes reflected with a challenge. "You treat me with respect," he snarled when he was just an inch from Blackpaw's muzzle.

"Raccoontail ignores the fact that Crowpaw teases me and calls me Pestpaw. You have even heard her call me these names and you choose to ignore them as well. So as far as I'm concerned, you haven't earned my respect," Blackpaw snapped in Nightstar's face.

"Then you are nothing but a pest," Nightstar snapped as he drew his claws.

With a simple snap of a paw, Nightstar swiped his claw over Blackpaw's face. Blackpaw yowled in pain and leaped back. He saw his father's amber eyes flicker with regret, but Blackpaw didn't wait for his father to apologize. The black apprentice leaped out of the tunnel and down the ledge. Cats watched him as blood oozed down his face.

The sun was almost gone as he leaped down into the apprentice tunnel. He was alone at last. He laid down in his nest as his eye pulsed with pain and swelling. He dug his claws into the side of his nest and yowled in sheer frustration.

Blackpaw quickly laid his head down and closed his eyes. If this was his nightmare, perhaps he could be happy in his dreams. Sleep came to him slowly, but the sweet scent of Rainpaw put him to sleep quickly.

Blackpaw opened his eyes to see tall bare trees. Their leaves were littering the ground, dead and brown. His eyes grew wide when the smell of crowfood hit his tongue. "Interesting, isn't it?" A growl echoed behind him.

Blackpaw whipped around to stare at a huge dark brown tom with black tabby markings and icy amber eyes. "W-who are you?" Blackpaw asked in a shaky voice.

The dark tom's teeth glistened as he peaked his lips back in a snarl. "You'll find that out eventually. It's not important now," the tom snarled as he took several steps closer. "Have you been mistreated?"

Blackpaw's fear vanished as he looked at the brown tom with curiosity. "Well?" The brown tom snapped as his eyes flickered with annoyance.

Blackpaw nodded, "Crowpaw calls me Pestpaw. Raccoontail as Nightstar choose to ignore her and mistreat me."

The toms eyes grew wide, "Well that's not fair now is it?"

Blackpaw shrugged as he sat and laid his tail over his paws. "Yeah, but what goes around comes around," he hissed through clenched teeth as he remembered his sisters slurs.

The tom threw his muzzle into Blackpaw's. "You could have vengeance now," he hissed as a horrific grin appeared on his muzzle.

Blackpaw backed away from the foul breath of the stranger. He looked at the tom in confusion. "How?" He asked the tom.

"Just listen to me and I'll guide you on the right path," the toms amber eyes darkened with hate.

Blackpaw padded around the tom. "Who are you, first?" He asked.

"My name is Darkfire, and if vengeance is what you seek, I can guide you there," Darkfire growled.

Blackpaw stared at TunnelClan's enemy through narrowed eyes. Blackpaw nodded, "Very well. As long as its just to get revenge on my family."

Darkfire's amber eyes grew wild with satisfaction and hatred. Blackpaw watched in horror as Darkfire walked into him. The dark brown town meshed into Blackpaw, making them one. Blackpaw's eyes grew dark with the same hate that darkened Darkfire's.

**_ALLIANCES_**

_**TUNNELCLAN**_

**LEADER**: Nightstar- brave, large jet black tom with amber eyes

**DEPUTY**: Coalfire- large dark grey tom with icy blue eyes and a white dash on his chest (Rainpaw)

**MEDICINE-CAT**: Mudpelt- small dark brown tom with green eyes (Willowpaw)

**WARRIORS**: Windchaser- fluffy, pretty grey she-cat with golden eyes

Foxclaw- muscular ginger tom with black paws and white underbelly; amber eyes (Blackpaw)

Eaglesound- large grey tom with white head and paws; blue eyes

Raccoontail- beautiful pale grey she-cat with thick black stripes, black mask and long stripped tail; amber eyes

Birdwatcher- calm grey she-cat with soft blue eyes and white toes

Moleblaze- large pale brown tom with broad shoulders and face and white chest and belly; green eyes

Bluefire- handsome blue-grey tom with burning amber eyes

Bugflight- fidgety, small brown tom with blue eyes

Skybird- pretty ginger she-cat with white patches and blue eyes (Kinkpaw)

Vixenjaw- tall ginger she-cat with blue eyes and white jaw (Crowpaw)

Meadowtail- beautiful golden she-cat with white chest, toes, belly, and tail-tip; stunning green eyes

Tallbranch- large brown tom with golden eyes and white paws

Yarrowclaw- large golden tom with white paws and chest

Ambershard- Brown tabby w/ a white belly and yellow eyes

**APPRENTICES**: Rainpaw- dark gray she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Willowpaw- pale grey she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes

Blackpaw- large black tom with tiny white dash on his chest and a scar that starts above his eyebrow-bone and stretches just below his jaw-line; cold, amber eyes

Crowpaw- bad tempered black she-cat with white toes and amber eyes

Kinkpaw- handsome brown tom with white toes and blue eyes

**QUEENS**: Gorsepelt- grey she-cat with white splashes and green eyes (Mother to Bluefire's kits: Riverkit- pretty grey she-cat with white legs and blue eyes and Finchkit- grey tom with green eyes)

Cottontail- beautiful, fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes (Expecting Eaglesound's kits)

**ELDERS**: Cardinalcall- once pretty ginger she-cat with white chest and blue eyes

Cougarclaw- blind black tom

Crowscar- black with a long scar across his flank and deep green eyes

**_CLOUDCLAN_**

**LEADER**: Froststar- pretty snowy-white pelt with blue eyes

**DEPUTY**: Mallowfeather- pale gray with light blue eyes

**MEDICINE-CAT**: Frogmist- pretty gray she-cat with green eyes

**WARRIORS**: Blizzardmoom- pure white she-cat with crystal blue eyes

Dawnsky- white she-cat with grey tabby stripes and blue eyes

Ferretclaw- jet black tom with white muzzle and amber eyes

**_FERNCLAN_**

**LEADER**: Flowerstar- pretty pale grey she-cat with green eyes and white paws

**DEPUTY**: Leaffall- pretty light brown she-cat with cream paws and chest; green eyes

**MEDICINE-CAT**: Bravepetal- pretty brown she-cat with lavender/blue eyes (Whitepaw- large white tom with a black forepaw)

**WARRIORS**: Rattail- large brown tom with amber eyes and a skinny tail

Wildwing- pretty white she-cat with green eyes

Twigpelt- large brown tom with green eyes and cream forepaws

**LAKECLAN**

**LEADER**: Bumblestar- large dark grey tom with lighter grey flecks and gold eyes

**DEPUTY**: Viperfang- large black tom with large green eyes and jutting canine teeth (Reedpaw- large ginger tom with brown patches)

**MEDICINE-CAT**: Waterdrop- pretty blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**WARRIORS**: Goldenfire- pretty golden she-cat with amber eyes

Scarletwind- bright ginger she-cat with white chest and belly; green eyes

Troutfin- large golden tom with blue eyes and a white tail-tip

**A/N: Why is Blackpaw walking such a dark path just for revenge? Is it just for revenge? You'll have to review to find out! **

**Lets get me above 5 reviews before I post the first chapter of Savior's Son! Thanks!**

**-Nightspirit**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got a ton of reviews for the prologue! I'm so super impressed! Thanks you guys! But here are the responses to those reviews! **

**Onyx**: I know right!? More will be uncovered! Keep reading and reviewing!

**Born of True Destiny**: Aww, thanks! That really means a lot! I'm glad you like it!

**Pumpkinfur**: I know right? Haha poor Blackpaw! But you'll have to wait and see!

**Pebblethorn**: It's hard to keep up with writing multiple stories at once! I took a looooonnnng hiatus back in the summer of '12 because I had too much on my plate, but I'm trying to get all my ideas out there! Thanks though!:)

**Guest**: Thank you so much!

**Ivystrike**: Thank you, so very much!

**AxelK4**: That's totally understandable! Haha but thank you!

**Talon of soaring Eagle**: When I first read your review I panicked then I saw you meant Blackpaw made mistake and I took a sigh of relief! Haha What most people don't know is that Blackpaw has a dark heart. Plus he thinks he's only getting help with revenge from Darkfire, not anything else! More will be revealed soon!

**Please enjoy the first chapter! **

_Chapter One_

Blackpaw snapped his eyes open to look around the tunnel. The rock of the tunnel was covered in moss that clung to the walls. Blackpaw stood and padded to the moss and smelled the moisture that clung to it. He lapped at the water that dropped from the moss and made the air humid and thick.

He stretched his back and stifled a huge yawn, to him, his dream last night was nothing but a dream. A very odd dream. He padded forward, careful not to disturb any of the sleeping apprentices.

Milky colors of orange and pink lingered on the sky out of the tunnel. Without watching his footing, he stepped on a cats tail. A yowl sounded and Blackpaw leaped in shock. "Sorry, I didn't-" he began.

"Watch it, Pestpaw. You're clumsier than Cougarclaw," the sleepy voice of his sister snarled.

Blackpaw was about to apologize, but a voice entered his mind. "Don't apologize, you fool! Take charge! Show dominance!" The voice of Darkfire snarled.

Blackpaw shook his head clear of the voice. Confusion gripped his mind as he stared down at Crowpaw. "Fine! Let me do it" Darkfire's voice snarled once more.

Without warning, Blackpaw felt as if he was sucked out of his body and shoved into his own mind. He watched as another cat took over his body. He watched through his own eyes, but saw another cat making him move. "Why don't you stop acting like a selfish kit, Crowfood? Hahaha!" Blackpaw laughed evilly.

Blackpaw stared at his own actions in shock. He didn't want to say that, at all! He never even thought about saying that, so how could it have happened? Suddenly, Blackpaw was back in his own body, making his own movement and saying his own thoughts. The look on Crowpaw's face was priceless, she was shocked and hurt. It pleased Blackpaw to the tip of his tail. He snarled in Crowpaw's confused face just before he leaped out of the tunnel.

Blackpaw took a deep breathe of the air of change, he felt confident and with Darkfire helping him, his family would finally leave him alone and respect him. "You could have more than respect, Blackpaw. You could have all the power in the world," Darkfire growled in his mind.

Blackpaw smirked at the thought of all his clanmates obeying him and respecting him. "Blackpaw, stop smirking and come with me. We're practicing your battle moves," his mentor's deep voice sounded from the ground.

Blackpaw looked down at his mentor's ginger body. He leaped from the ledge and padded to his mentor's side. "You seem cheerful. Go to the medicine-tunnel and have Mudpelt or Willowpaw put herbs on that scratch," Foxclaw ordered with a flick of his tail.

The sun had already baked the dirt and rock to a hot temperature. Blackpaw padded across the hard clearing and leaped down a tunnel at the base below the first ledge. He saw a brown tom sifting through herbs with Rainpaw's sister, Willowpaw, helping him. "I need to get my scratch cleaned up," Blackpaw meowed plainly as he sat and waiting for one of them to help.

Willowpaw padded over to him and sniffed his scratch. "It smells sour, Mudpelt. It's infected," she meowed to her brown mentor.

Blackpaw hadn't even noticed the burning around his left eye until Willowpaw said something about it. Mudpelt padded to him with a pre-made poultice in a leaf. The brown tom sniffed Blackpaw's scratch and screwed up his nose. "It's going to scar, I'm afraid. You should have come straight here after you were clawed," Mudpelt scolded as he applied the poultice. "Who did this to you?"

"Nightstar," Blackpaw meowed bitterly as a flaming sting rose in his wound.

Mudpelt looked at Blackpaw with wide green eyes, but didn't say anything. Blackpaw saw Willowpaw stiffen with her blue eyes wide as well. Blackpaw felt embarrassment boil under her black coat. "Look at what Nightstar has done to you? He's embarrassed you! He's made you a fool!" Darkfire hissed in his mind.

"I am not a fool!" Blackpaw snapped with anger flaring from his bristled pelt.

Mudpelt and Willowpaw jumped back from Blackpaw's sudden outburst. "I'm sorry," Blackpaw meowed to the medicine-cat and his apprentice.

"It's alright, don't let hornets get in your brain," Mudpelt meowed with a flick of his tail.

Blackpaw stood and padded up the steep path back into the open. He saw Foxclaw waiting with Rainpaw and her mentor, Coalfire, the Clan's deputy. "Let's go," Blackpaw mumbled.

Foxclaw nodded and allowed Coalfire to take the lead. Rainpaw walked beside Blackpaw as they padded up a steep hill, covered in rock and grass. "Is that the mark Nightstar gave you?" She whispered as they padded behind their mentors.

Blackpaw avoided her worried blue gaze. "Yes, I don't want to talk about it," Blackpaw mumbled as he picked up his pace a bit.

Rainpaw padded to catch up with him. "I tried to clean you up the best I could, but I guess I didn't do so well," she whispered as embarrassment took over her soft, sitting voice.

Blackpaw looked at her and saw hope in her blue gaze. "Thank you, Rainpaw," he murmured just as his mentor and Coalfire stopped.

"Both of you are use to attack enemies your size. Now, we're going to practice tactics with a larger enemy. Each mentor will pair with their apprentice," Coalfire meowed as he flicked his grey tail to Rainpaw.

Blackpaw turned and faced Foxclaw. "I want you to try to over power me. You're the largest apprentice, so I'm not going to go easy on you," his mentor meowed plainly with determination flickering in his amber gaze.

Blackpaw lunged forward with his shoulders rippling with muscle. Foxclaw reared up on his haunches and slammed his paws down on Blackpaw's back, causing him to crash to the ground. "Again! Pay more attention," Foxclaw hissed.

Blackpaw felt irritation flare in his belly. He lunged forward again, expecting Foxclaw to deflect his move the same way, but this time, his mentor side-stepped and shoved his broad paws into his side, causing Blackpaw to fall sideways. "Stop fighting like a pathetic kit and start fighting like a trained apprentice!" Foxclaw snarled as he loomed over Blackpaw.

Blackpaw leaped to his paws and lowered himself to the ground. He lunged forward quickly, and slithered under his mentor's belly like a snake. Expecting his mentor to leap up, he slipped between his mentors legs and dug his paws into his mentors side, causing the huge ginger tom to fall over and gasp in surprise.

Blackpaw leaped onto his mentor and dug his claws deep into his mentors shoulders. He pealed his lips in a snarl as a voice sounded in his mind, "Very good, Blackpaw. He insulted you! he called you a kit! Now, kill him."

**A/N: Why would Blackpaw kill Foxclaw? Do you think he's going to kill Foxclaw? Only one way to find out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Lets get me to 16-20 reviews before I post the best chapter! Thanks! **

**-Nightspirit**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Are you prepared for another thrilling chapter?! I hope so! Here are the answers to the reviews: **

**Lightningflame**: You're right! But you'll see if Blackpaw kills his mentor soon!

**Willowdream of ForestClan**: You'll see shortly!

**Talon of soaring Eagle**: You'll see soon!

**Born of True Destiny**: A lot of people want him to kill Foxclaw and a lot don't! Haha you'll see soon!

**Pumpkinfur**: Yup, Darkfire has a lot of power though. Even of Blackpaw refused, he could take over Blackpaw's body and do it himself.

**Onyx**: Oh no is right! Haha

**lavi0123**: Good guesses! You'll see soon!

**AxelK4**: Then you'll see right now! Mwahhahahah! (My evil laugh)

**I hope you all enjoy the second chapter! Don't forget to review guys!**

_Chapter Two_

A growl rose in his throat as his claws sunk deeper and deeper into his shocked mentors throat. "Blackpaw!" A familiar, faint voice called.

Blackpaw was still not to his senses. "Aren't you listening? I said kill him!" Darkfire's snarl sounded in his mind.

Blackpaw was about to make a killing blow with his extended claws, but some body barreled into his side, causing him to crash into a tree trunk. Blackpaw stood and shook out his black coat that was covered in loose leaves. His vision cleared as he stared down at his blood soaked paws. "What have I done?" He asked himself under his breath.

He looked up and saw Coalfire panting as he helped Foxclaw up. Rainpaw cowered behind Coalfire with her ears flat against her head. Her large, round blue eyes were wide in terror and shock. "Rainpaw, come on. We have to get Foxclaw back to camp. His wounds are deep," Coalfire commanded as he began to pad away with Foxclaw leaning on his shoulder.

Blackpaw felt his ears flatten against his head and tail cower between his legs as Coalfire threw him a hateful gaze. Rainpaw stood in front of him with her neck fur on end. She padded forward, but Blackpaw held her terrified gaze. "Who are you?" She asked him as her eyes narrowed.

Without waiting for a response, she turned and fled up a hill that Coalfire and Foxclaw had just disappeared over. Suddenly, the faint figure of Darkfire appeared in front of him. With his muscles bulging in rage, Blackpaw leaped forward, but Darkfire's body dissolved as reappeared across the clearing. "You almost had me kill him!" Blackpaw snarled at the dark brown tom.

Darkfire shrugged with his ears flicking. His amber gaze gleamed with mockery. "Who cares? You don't need him. You don't need anyone here!" He growled as he padded toward Blackpaw threateningly.

Blackpaw narrowed his amber eyes. "I don't think I want your help anymore. After all, you're my Clans enemy," Blackpaw growled as he extended his bloody claws.

Darkfire's amber eyes grew wide with innocence. "No one ever understood why I did what I did. I tried to make our Clan stronger! I tried to have the foxes be our allies! That's all I wanted. I wanted our Clan to rise above the others," he meowed with a wail rising in his throat.

Blackpaw allowed his claws back into his paws. He saw truth gleam deep within Darkfire's eyes. "If it weren't for them, I'd still be alive. Fighting until my last breath, like any genuine warrior. Just like you, Blackpaw, I want my revenge," he meowed as he padded forward to come muzzle-to-muzzle with Blackpaw.

Blackpaw stared at him with narrowed amber eyes. "I didn't know that part of the story. The whole Clan always told it as if you were a true enemy," Blackpaw meowed as he sat with his tail flicking.

"Plus," Darkfire's muzzle turned into a menacing grim. "You can't get away from me now, Blackpaw. I'm part of you."

Blackpaw watched in terror as Darkfire meshed into his body once more. Blackpaw's fur bristled on end when he felt a strange surge of power pulse trough his veins. He took a deep breath as his muscles rippled with power and strength. He looked forward and his amber eyes darkened. "Better go clean yourself off, your father is going to want to talk to you," Darkfire growled.

Blackpaw stood and padded toward a small stream on the other side of the clearing. The blood on his paws disappeared as he walked into the stream. He heard a distant noise of two cats coming. He opened his mouth and tasted the strong scents of Silverheart and Eaglesound. He turned and padded onto the short grass once more and shook out his soaking black pelt. He lapped at his pelt with just a few strokes of his tongue as the two cats became visible. "Blackpaw, you had better come with us," Eaglesound's deep voice boomed across the clearing.

He looked toward the two warriors. Eaglesound's blue gaze was hard and unreadable. Silverheart looked around the clearing as if she was nervous to speak. He had spoken to her a few times before, but reluctantly, he followed the pair.

Silverheart followed back to pad beside Blackpaw. "What happened?" She asked him, clearly avoiding his gaze.

"Foxclaw called me a pathetic kit. I showed him I'm not kit," Blackpaw growled as he padded after Eaglesound, who took the lead.

Silverheart flashed a hard gaze at him, "And you're not a warrior yet, Blacklpaw. Foxclaw is your mentor and you listen to him. We all follow the warrior code, and Blackpaw, you're no exception."

Blackpaw flinched as the she-cats voice was flat and serious. She was right, it was wrong for him to attack his mentor. He wondered with darkness boiling inside him if he really harmed his mentor. The satisfaction of him harming a much larger tom made his heart feel somewhat happy. He looked at her with a darkening amber gaze. "Maybe you're right. But he got what he deserved," Blackpaw hissed as he padded faster once they entered the camp.

"Blackpaw! Come back here now!" He heard Silverheart yowled with an infuriated voice.

Blackpaw ignored the silver she-cats call. He leaped up the first ledge and into Nightstar's hollow black den. "Blackpaw, I've had it with your attitude. One more slip up, and there will be consequences. Understand?" The black tom growled as he rose from his nest and padded to Blackpaw and loomed over him.

Blackpaw held his ground with his neck fur rising. "You know what? Go apologize to Foxclaw and I'm putting you in charge of keeping up with him and bringing him food," Nightstar growled as his breathe seeped into Blackpaw's nostrils.

Blackpaw watched as his father turned and padded back to his nest. He turned and padded toward the entrance and saw Raccontail glare at him as she made her way to his fathers den. Blackpaw leaped from the ledge and padded toward the fresh kill pile. He looked down as a mouse tumbled from the pile and knocked his front paw.

Blackpaw reached down and lifted the mouse in his jaws. He turned toward the highest ledge and leaped up to the top. He padded in as he heard tiny rocks and pebbles tumble down the side of the cliff. He padded back to the base of the cliff and into the tunnel that was the Medicine-Tunnel. Mudpelt and his apprentice, Willowpaw, both worked on Foxclaws wounds as Blackpaw padded in.

His mentor's amber eyes flicked to Blackpaw. He sent Willowpaw and Mudpelt away. Blackpaw padded up to him and laid his mouse by a pile of deep red berries. Foxclaw looked at Blackpaw with a hard amber gaze. "You impressed me today, Blackpaw. You'll be a fine warrior one day, I'm sure of it," Foxclaw purred with an affection Blackpaw never heard come from the ginger tom.

Blackpaw watched as the tom laid his head down and fell asleep. "Those berries are death berries. Stuff the mouse," Darkfire's voice echoed in Blackpaw's mind.

His eyes darkened as he looked around the den. Mudpelt was organizing herbs and Willowpaw was no where to be seen. Blackpaw quickly got a pawful of the deep red berries and shoved two or three down the mouses throat. He sat back on his haunches with satisfaction flaring from his pelt.

The strong scent of Silverheart appeared in the medicine-tunnel. Blackpaw turned to face her with a quick worry flickering in his gaze. "I didn't mean to hurt him so badly. I hope he'll survive," he murmured innocently.

Silverheart padded to him and looked around the den to make sure no one was watching. "Is everything okay, Blackpaw? You seem.. Different," her voice was full of worry and sympathy.

"I'm fine," Blackpaw meowed with his voice flat.

He stood and pushed past Silverheart. "Your father wants to see you again," she called after him once he exited the tunnel.

Blackpaw rolled his eyes as the fur along his spine lifted. He leaped down the cliff side with his claws extended. He stopped as he came to the first ledge. He leaped into Nightstar's den to stare at the tom and his mother. "Blackpaw, we has decided to make your punishment more severe. We're suspending your warrior ceremony," Nightstar growled as he stood, preparing for a challenge.

**A/N: Will Foxclaw fall for Blackpaw's trap? How will Blackpaw react to his father's decision? Do you believe Darkfire's story? Only one way to find out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Lets get me to 27-28 reviews before I post the next chapter! **

**-Nightspirit**


End file.
